Las primeras impresiones no son siempre las mejores
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Derek es un estudiante de arte y Stiles hace graffitis. Derek debe hacer un trabajo sobre el arte callejero y Stiles se dedica a eso. One shot. Derek/Stiles. Boyd/Erica. Isaac/Scott. Cora/Jackson. Lydia/Parrish.


**Nota:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto solo diversión.

* * *

 **Las primeras impresiones no son siempre las mejores**

 **Por:** _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

 _Derek es un estudiante de arte y Stiles hace graffitis. Derek debe hacer un trabajo sobre el arte callejero y Stiles se dedica a eso._

* * *

En estos momentos tiene muchas ganas de cometer un asesinato. Odia a Lydia, odia al novio de Lydia, odia a su profesor. Odia a todas las personas que forman parte de su vida académica. Él era feliz estudiando artes visuales y sobre todo el arte clásico, las pinturas clásicas. Tenía toda su vida planeada, después de sacarse la licenciatura se dedicará a estudiar el arte clásico. Pero había un solo problema, en una asignatura que era sobre arte contemporáneo y sus distintas líneas le habían dado un trabajo sobre el "arte callejero". Algo que para Derek ni siquiera debería ser considerado una forma de arte, pero para su profesor sí lo era y ahora debía hacer un trabajo sobre las distintas ramas de aquello.  
Se encontraba en la entrada de una tienda de tatuajes y no sabe si entrar, principalmente porque le da pánico lo que puede encontrar ahí. No confía en las personas que trabajan ahí, sobre todo si es una persona que le encanta arruinar paredes con diseños que dejan bastante que desear. Lanza un bufido y se permite odiar un poco más a Lydia, por culpa de ella se encuentra allí y la verdad es que desearía estar en cualquier museo, o en su casa contemplando su mini colección de arte que ha recopilado en cada lugar al que viaja con su familia.  
 _—¡Derek! —lo llama Lydia caminando hacia él con una sonrisa que siempre lo pone de mal humor—¿Qué pasa? No tengo tiempo para lo que sea que quieras decirme.  
Lydia decide ignorar el mal tono con el que le habla Derek, total ya está acostumbrada a su mal temperamento.  
—Tengo la solución a tu trágico problema de Arte Contemporáneo. —Dice sentándose al frente de Derek.—¿Si?  
—Sí, resulta que en la secundaria tenía un compañero que amaba dibujar. —Comienza Lydia moviendo su cabello hacia un lado para seguir hablando—, y gracias a Parrish sé donde trabaja.  
—Ya, pero el tatúa, yo necesito que haga graffitis —dice intentando que Lydia le diga rápido lo que sea que quiera decirle.  
—Obvio que lo sé ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —Derek levanta una ceja, porque no está de animo para el carácter de la mejor amiga de su hermana menor—. Uf olvídalo, a lo que iba era que mi ex compañero es Wolf.  
Derek levanta las cejas sorprendido, porque de lo poco que ha investigado del tema (la verdad es que no le interesa en lo más mínimo) ha leído en muchas páginas el nombre Wolf. Según lo que tiene entendido es un especialista en graffitis y que se ha dedica a ensuciar muchas calles con eso que algunos lo consideran arte. Es justo lo que necesita, pero no está seguro si preguntar más, ya que también ha sabido que Wolf es un pandillero y la verdad prefiere no relacionarse con niñatos jugando a ser tipos malos.  
—Mira sé que no te gustan los graffitis y que ahora estés pensando lo peor, pero es tu única salvación —Lydia le da un papel— aquí está la dirección del local, si te decides a ir dile que vas de parte mía y Parrish —le dice sonriéndole y dejándolo solo._  
Full Moon así se llama la tienda para hacerse tatuajes. Entra y ve un lugar extraño, las paredes no tienen color porque están todas repletas de distintos dibujos, diseños y graffitis. Hay tres sillas reclinables que asume son para hacer los tatuajes. Hay un mesón donde está la caja, cuadernos y ve a tres personas detrás del mesón y lo están observando. Odia esto.  
—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Stiles, ¿tienes pensado hacerte un tatuaje? Si es así entonces viniste al lugar perfecto, aquí hacemos los mejores tatuajes de la ciudad. —Lo recibe un adolescente o una persona que aparenta menos edad de la que tiene. Es más bajo que el, tiene el pelo rapado ojos café claro, estás usando una polera color verde y sobre ella una camisa de cuadros, puede ver que sus brazos están llenos de tatuajes—. ¿Ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres hacerte? Sino aquí tenemos varios cuadernos con diseños por si quieres ver, o también puedes decirnos lo que quieres y nosotros te hacemos un diseño personalizado —termina de hablar y Derek está sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras que puede decir en tan poco tiempo.  
—Vengo por parte de Lydia y Parrish.  
—¡Oh sí! Sí, si ellos me dijeron que alguien vendría porque estaba muy interesado en el graffiti ¿eres tu? Vaya me sorprendiste, por un momento pensé que sería el típico estudiante de arte afeminado, pero me equivoqué... ¡Eres todo lo contrario!  
Derek cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, porque no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si quiere matar a Lydia por decir que él está interesado en los graffitis o si matar a Stiles porque está hablando demasiado e insinuó ese estúpido cliché entorno a los hombres que estudiaban arte.  
—Stiles creo que ya entendió el punto —le dice un muchacho que debe tener la misma edad que el castaño. Éste tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro—. Está bien Scotty... —le responde Stiles sonriéndole.  
—Entonces qué quieres saber. ¿Qué es lo que más te interesa del arte del graffiti?  
Derek se toma su tiempo para responder, porque no sabe qué decir. Piensa en seguir con la mentira de Lydia, pero de inmediato la descarta, prefiere decir la verdad, ocultando la parte de que no considera arte los graffitis.  
—La verdad es que no soy un interesado —parte diciendo y ve como en la cara de Stiles se comienza a formar una mueca de decepción, no sabe por qué, pero quiere hacer todo lo posible para borrarla—. Estudio arte y en una asignatura me pidieron investigar sobre el arte callejero, principalmente el graffiti. —Ve como la cara de Stiles vuelve a iluminarse y se siente bien con ello.  
—¿Estudias arte? Debe ser genial, a Stiles le gusta mucho el arte, dibuja bastantes cosas —le dice el amigo de Stiles que le había dicho que estaba hablando demasiado, ve como él ignora al castaño que lo está intentando hacer callar tapándole la boca—. Me llamo Scott y tú.  
—Derek.  
—¿Derek cuánto? —le pregunta Stiles, quien ahora está un poco sonrojado—. Hale, Derek Hale.  
—De casualidad no eres familiar de Cora Hale —le pregunta la tercera persona que está allí, es más alta que Scott tiene el pelo rizado y sus ojos son de color azules, le llama la atención lo cerca que está de el moreno.  
—Sí, es mi hermana menor.  
Ve como los tres chicos lo miran sorprendidos, después se miran entre ellos y tiene la impresión de que están hablando de algo solo mirándose, pero no entiende. Después de un tiempo, lo vuelven a mirar y esta vez los tres están sonriendo y tiene la impresión de que le pedirán algo.  
—Oye, así que quieres que quieres que te ayude con el tema del graffiti, bueno yo soy Wolf, así que claramente te servirá mi ayuda —le dice Stiles sonriéndole con autosuficiencia y le guiña un ojo y Derek no sabe como tomárselo—, pero lo haré con una condición si podemos conocer a tu hermana, sino lo haces no te ayudaremos.  
Frunce el ceño enojado, porque no esperaba que Stiles fuera a ayudarlo con condiciones y claramente lo que le están pidiendo no lo hará.  
—La respuesta es no.  
—¿Qué? Pero si no la conocemos no te ayudaré y quizás donde podrás conseguir a otra persona que te ayude con el trabajo.  
—No te conozco de nada, no sé que quieras hacerle a mi hermana.  
—¡No! Espera, rayos Stiles ¿por qué no le dices la verdadera razón? —le dice Scott enojado al castaño y después mira a Derek pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.  
—Perdona a Stiles, siempre habla y actúa sin pensar. Lo que pasa es que una amiga de nosotros quiere grabar cortos y ella una vez vio uno que hizo tu hermana y desde entonces es admiradora de ella, y bueno nosotros pensamos que tal vez podrías traerla para acá un día y así ella pueda conocerla... —le explica Scott y ahora que lo piensa no es tan descabellada la idea.  
—Le preguntaré, pero no aseguro nada.  
—Está bien y si quieres el viernes nos juntaremos en mi casa y después acompañaremos a Stiles a pintar por si quieres ir y así conseguir información para la investigación.  
—¡Ey, pero yo no pienso ayudar a un mala voluntad como él! —dice Stiles cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose enojado.  
—No lo tomes en cuenta, sí lo hará —le dice el de ojos azules—. Isaac tiene razón, no te preocupes él lo hará —Scott toma una hoja y anota la dirección de su casa y el número de celular y se lo pasa—, aquí está la dirección nos vemos el viernes.  
—Nos vemos...

* * *

Stiles está en su casa esperando a que vengan sus amigos, después de todo es tradición juntarse dos días a la semana. El jueves, hoy, para conversar, divertirse, hacer lo típico de jóvenes y el viernes para hacer lo que más le gusta: pintar. Desde que tiene uso de razón siempre le ha gustado dibujar y pintar. Siempre ha tenido un lápiz y papel en sus manos para dibujar cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, porque él nació para eso, a pesar de que nunca entró a estudiar a la universidad, no porque no quisiera, se considera un experto en lo que hace.  
Los graffitis empezaron a surgir durante su adolescencia, cuando tuvo esa pequeña época de rebeldía que le sirvió para conocer a todos sus amigos -Scott no cuenta porque siempre estuvo allí y es su hermano-. A pesar de que ya no es rebelde sigue teniendo algunas costumbres que no se han perdido con el tiempo como los múltiples tatuajes que tiene en el cuerpo y las perforaciones en sus orejas, cejas y labio inferior. Para él todo eso siempre significará un momento en que estaba perdido, no pasaba por un buen periodo, pero tampoco puede decir que fueron solo cosas negativas, ya que gracias a su periodo de rebeldía conoció a sus amigos y eso nunca dejará de agradecer.  
Tocan el timbre y va a la puerta para abrir sonríe cuando se da cuenta que es Scott e Isaac. Los saluda a los dos con un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de que se ven casi todos los días, ya que el rubio trabaja con él y Scott siempre que puede los acompaña.  
—¡Qué bien que llegaron! Son los primeros —les comenta cuando los hace pasar y van a su habitación—. ¿Qué han hecho?  
—Stiles nos vimos hace dos horas... —le responde Isaac mientras lo mira como si estuviera loco.  
—Lo sé, solo intentaba ser educado —rebate el castaño, sabe que no debe discutir con Isaac, Scott se lo ha dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero a veces se incomoda por las respuestas del rubio.  
Scott los mira y les pide calma, porque no le gusta verlos discutir. Así que mientras los tres esperan a sus otros amigos se dedican a conversar, o mejor dicho el moreno modera la conversación para evitar que Stiles e Isaac discutan _otra vez_.  
A los pocos minutos llegan las otras dos personas que faltan. Una mujer rubia y curvilínea, está vestida con una mini falda de cuerina, una polera blanca, unos zapatos de tacón aguja y chaqueta de cuero que tiene en una de sus manos y en la otra tiene una cámara de grabar. La otra persona es un hombre que tiene abrazada a su acompañante; está vestido con unos jeans oscuros y holgados, una polera blanca simple y encima lleva puesto un polerón ancho. Cuando Stiles los ve les sonríe y abraza.  
—¡Por fin! Los estábamos esperando —les dice mientras los deja pasar—. ¿Qué han hecho? No nos vemos hace dos semanas...  
Boyd se dedica a saludar a los otros tres que están allí, y deja que sea Erica quien se encargue de contestar la pregunta de Stiles, después de todo ella esta más acostumbrada a tratar con él.  
—Stiles, tampoco es como si no nos viéramos casi nunca —le dice Erica moviendo su cabello y caminando hacia los demás para saludarlos—, resulta que hemos estado un poco ocupados. Tú sabes yo intentando convencer a mi familia para que me pague la universidad y Boyd con sus trabajos y con sus clases de hip hop.  
—¿Cómo vas con eso Boyd? —pregunta Scott, ya que sabe lo importante que es para el moreno el poder convertirse en un bailarín de hip hop. Desde que lo conoció que ha tenido ese sueño.  
—Bien... no es la gran cosa, pero es algo.  
—Lo que Boyd quiere decir es que le gusta bastante, pero no está seguro de poder seguir pagándola. —responde Erica sentándose en las piernas del moreno.  
Todos se quedan callados sin saber qué responder o decir. Saben que lo dicho por la rubia es verdad, que si Boyd no ha podido cumplir su sueño es por dinero, porque debe mantener a su familia dividiéndose en dos trabajos.  
—Erica el martes conocimos a alguien que te podría interesar.  
—¿Quién? —pregunta Erica interesada, ya que Stiles no es de los que dicen cosas por decir y sobre todo si está serio.  
—Conocimos a Derek Hale y él es hermano de Cora... —le responde el castaño con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción de su amiga, sabe que esa noticia lo pondrá contenta.  
—¿Qué? Hablé contigo ese mismo día, ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! —le grita Erica parándose de su novio y acercándose a su amiga para pegarle en la cara.  
—¡Oye! Tampoco es para que reacciones así. Resulta que su hermano necesita hacer un trabajo para no sé qué cosa sobre el graffiti y me pidió ayuda. Yo lo intenté chantajear con que él trajera a su hermana a cambio de mi ayuda, pero estos dos —dice apuntando a Scott e Isaac que estaban sentados juntos y tomados de la mano— me lo impidieron...  
—Oye tenemos nombres Stilinski —le dice Isaac—. A parte tú no lo planteaste de la mejor manera, al menos la idea que dio Scott fue lo mejor.  
—No. Eso no nos garantiza que Derek vendrá con su hermana. —rebate Stiles, todavía enojado con ellos por no haber apoyado su idea. Él encontraba que era genial, ¿por qué ellos dos no compartían ese mismo pensamiento?  
—Pero... ¿podré conocerla?  
—Derek dijo que intentaría convencerla para que viniera mañana con nosotros a ayudar a Stiles, pero que no nos aseguraba nada. —dice Scott con una sonrisa, pero ve como Erica baja la mirada triste por no poder conocer a Cora Hale—, pero Erica no te preocupes, si su hermano sigue estando con nosotros vas a poder conocerla de aquí a un tiempo más.

* * *

—No iré. —es todo lo que dice Cora, para tomar su chaqueta e ir donde Jackson, quién lo mira intentando contener una sonrisa.  
Derek bufa y se va a su habitación, sin ganas de discutir o insistir con Cora. Sabe que cuando ella dice que no, es no. Se suponía que mañana iría con Stiles para que lo ayudara con su investigación, y tenía pensado llevar a Cora, pero por lo visto su hermana no tenía pensado ayudarlo y eso que él se dio el tiempo de explicarle toda la situación.  
Se acuesta y cierra los ojos intentando controlarse. Sabe que su hermana tiene razón en no querer ir para allá, aunque no se las haya explicado, porque a penas le planteó la idea el no rotundo fue todo lo que le mencionó, pero por un momento pensó que Cora aceptaría. Ahora tendría que pensar en otro modo para convencerla de ir.  
Aunque por el momento lo dejará para otra ocasión, ya que prefiere dormir temprano porque le espera un día agotador mañana.

* * *

Stiles y los demás están esperando en la entrada de la tienda, que ya está cerrada, esperando a Derek. El castaño por alguna razón se encuentra nervioso, no sabía por qué, solo haría lo que hacía todo los viernes. Iría a un lugar para pintar un graffiti, sus amigos lo ayudarían y después estarían en su casa disfrutando de la noche, nada cambiaría. Nada.  
—Stiles, ¿cómo es tu nuevo? —le pregunta Erica con una sonrisa que él sabe que es para molestarlo. Así que decide no responder, ya que en un momento lo conocerá.  
—No sé... ya lo conocerás. —Erica rueda los ojos demostrando su fastidio—. Eres tan aburrido Stilinski.  
El castaño decide ignorarla y mira la hora de su celular, a pesar de que todavía no es la hora en que acordaron siente ansiedad y curiosidad por saber porque el de ojos verdes no llegaba. Lo cual es tonto, porque no debería sentirse así, después de todo la persona que debe hacer un trabajo sobre el arte callejero no es él, sino que Derek, así que si no aparece será el único perjudicado y Stiles no tendrá que preocuparse.  
—¡Boyd mira! Es ella —Stiles sale de sus pensamientos con el grito de Erica, la ve que está con los ojos muy abiertos y que intenta esconder una sonrisa, pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando mira en la dirección que ella está viendo se sorprende.  
A unos metros de ellos ve como Derek está caminando con dos personas más. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos claros, que está de la mano con una chica de pelo castaño, que le llegaba pasados los hombros, y de ojos café. Stiles se extrañó porque según lo que había entendido o supuesto es que la investigación era individual, por lo que no entendía el motivo de que esos dos jóvenes estuvieran allí.  
—Erica cálmate es solo una compañera de Derek —le dice Stiles para que se calme y no llame tanto la atención. La rubia lo mira como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.  
—No es su compañera, idiota. —le responde con enfado—. Es Cora Hale.  
Intenta decir algo, pero justo en ese momento llegan Derek y sus conocidos. Stiles se les queda mirando y sí, aunque a primera vista no se nota, Cora y Derek tienen un parecido con lo cual es fácil decir que son familias. Algo dentro del castaño se alegra cuando, por fin cae en cuenta, que Derek cumplió con la promesa de traer a su hermana y hace que sonría, porque la verdad es que pensó que no lo haría. Después de todo no era su obligación.  
—¡Hola! Al final sí trajiste a tu hermana —saluda Scott con una sonrisa en la cara y mirando a Derek y a su hermana.  
—Sí...  
Después de ese breve dialogo se provoca un silencio incómodo. Stiles los mira e intenta pensar en algo que decir.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunta esperando con eso poder romper el silencio que se había formado. Por lo visto era algo de la familia ser de pocas palabras—. Pregunto, porque no se han presentado y la verdad es que yo no sé nada de ustedes y no quiero a personas que no conozco cerca de mi al momento en que hago mi arte.  
Derek lo mira con las cejas alzadas como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande de la vida.  
—Para ti rayar las las paredes de garabatos inentendibles es arte... —empieza diciendo Derek y los amigos de Stiles abren los ojos sorprendidos, porque nunca antes alguien le había hablado de esa manera a su amigo—. Deja que te explique arte son los cuadros que están en los museos, algunos murales que se pueden apreciar, pero lo que tú haces no. Esos son simples garabatos que a mi profesor le gustan y por eso estoy aquí.  
Stiles no supo qué decir. Sabía que muchas personas no comprendían la importancia del graffiti, que muchos lo consideraban como algo grosero. Era consciente de eso, siempre lo supo, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no fue aceptado en la academia que había postulado, pero nunca alguien le había dicho la verdad con tanta frialdad.  
—Derek... no era necesario decir aquello. —Dice Cora, que si bien no tenía ningún interés en estar allí encontraba innecesario la actitud que estaba teniendo su hermano.  
—Oh vamos cariño, tú ni siquiera querías venir si no es por tu madre y Laura no te apareces. —Le rebate el chico rubio a Cora.  
—¿Sabes? Si tanto te disgusta estos garabatos andate. Pensé que estabas un poco interesado en esto, pero no. —le dice el castaño con la cara roja de rabia. Ahora que por fin había digerido todo lo que Derek le dijo no lo quería tener cerca, después le pediría disculpas a Erica por haber evitado que conociera a Cora y también se disculparía con Parrish porque sabe que su novia y Derek son amigos, pero el no soporta los malos tratos.  
Derek lo mira y no responde, solo da media vuelta y se va de allí. Que se joda su profesor, Lydia, Parrish y todas las personas que lo llevaron allí. Sabía que esto sería una pésima idea, nunca le ha gustado el "arte callejero", nunca lo ha entendido y nunca lo ha considerado arte, no empezará ahora por culpa de un profesor que le gusta.  
—Cora, Jackson vayámonos. —Dice y empieza a caminar, sin esperar a que su hermana y su cuñado lo sigan.  
Jackson tomó de la mano a Cora para ir con Derek, pero ella no se movió.  
—Erica... —empieza Cora llamando a la rubia—, si quieres un día podemos juntarnos y te muestro más cortometrajes que he hecho.  
—¡Oh sí claro! Yo no tengo ningún problema —le dice sonriendo.  
Stiles piensa que al menos alguien resultó beneficiado esta noche.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste Derek? —Es lo primero que le pregunta Lydia cuando se encuentran en la universidad. El moreno rueda los ojos y gruñe fastidiado, porque lo último que necesita es que la pelirroja hable con él.  
Sigue caminando y decide ignorarla, la verdad es que no está de ánimos para ella y sus reproches sobre lo mal que trató a Stiles. Había conversado dos veces con él y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver a verlo nunca más, le daba igual si fuera Wolf, su constante capacidad para hablar y decir cosas fuera de lugar lo exasperaban.  
—Cora te estaba esperando. —Le dice con la esperanza de que Lydia se fuera y lo dejara en paz.  
—Lo sé, y le avisé que me demoraría porque debía hablar con el tonto de su hermano. Así que ahora me dirás lo que hiciste.  
—Probablemente ya lo sabes.  
Lydia rueda los ojos y se para al frente de Derek mirándolo con furia. Es que no entiende como puede ser tan complicado.  
—¿Qué harás con la investigación?  
—Nada, no la entregaré. Tengo buenas notas, sin entregar eso igual aprobaré. —Le responde y eso hace que Lydia vuelva a estar enojada con él. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan frío?  
—Sabes al menos podrías ir donde Stiles y pedirle una disculpa. No sabes nada de él para haberlo tratado así. Sé que te desagrada hacer cosas que no te gustan, pero él no se merecía que lo humillaras. —Le dice la pelirroja y se va dejándolo solo.

* * *

Scott está preocupado por su amigo. Desde el encontrón que tuvo con Derek Hale, Stiles ha estado extraño, casi ni habla y en la tienda solo se dedica a atender a los clientes, tatuarlos, ayudarlos, revisar la caja, etc. En ningún momento lo ha visto coger un cuaderno y lápices y ponerse a dibujar como siempre lo hacía.  
—Scott... ven —lo llama Isaac para que se siente entre sus piernas. El moreno obedece y se apoya en el rubio.  
—Estoy preocupado por él. Sé que lo que le dijo Derek estuvo mal, pero no es la primera vez que se lo dicen... no entiendo su reacción.  
—Las personas que le habían dicho era prejuiciosas y que no sabían nada de arte. Derek Hale si sabe de arte, esa es la diferencia.  
Isaac abraza a Scott, y le da un suave beso en la boca, éste se deja, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su novio lo tranquilice.

* * *

Stiles se siente tonto. Porque de verdad todavía no entiende como las palabras de Derek le han afectado tanto que no ha sido capaz de tomar un cuaderno y dibujar en él. Algo que antes de esa discusión hacía todo los días. Ahora se encuentra en su departamento fumando un porro, porque en esos momentos lo único que necesita es relajarse y olvidarse de todo aunque sea por el tiempo que dure el efecto de lo que está fumando.  
—Stiles... —siente que lo llaman, da vuelta la cabeza y se encuentra con Parrish. Suspira porque sabe lo que eso significa.  
—Ey ¿cómo estás? —responde tratando de sonar normal, para así tener que evitar por unos segundos esta conversación.  
—Mucho mejor que tú por lo que veo... ¿Por qué te afectó tanto?  
Al castaño se le forma un nudo en la garganta que no puede evitar. Todavía le cuesta entender como es que Parrish puede leerlo con tanta facilidad, a lo mejor porque después de lo que le pasó él se hizo cargo, pero es sorprendente lo mucho que lo conoce.  
—Tú sabes...  
Parrish al verlo así tan desvalido se le acerca y le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo abraza, dejando que Stiles esconda su cara en su cuello y llore.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y Stiles sigue afectado, pero al menos ahora puede ser capaz de mirar sus antiguos cuadernos de dibujo. No ha sabido nada de Derek Hale y a veces se pregunta cómo estará avanzando en el trabajo que debía hacer, por lo que Erica le ha contado (que sigue en contacto con Cora) se enteró que tenía pensando no entregarlo. Se siente un poco mal, porque piensa que si no hubiese sido tan explosivo esta situación no habría pasado.  
—Stiles.  
Levanta la cabeza de sus cuadernos y se queda helado con lo que ve. Derek Hale está en su tienda y no sabe cómo reaccionar, porque la última vez que se vieron no tuvieron una conversación agradable.  
—¿Qué quieres? Ya me quedó claro lo que piensas de los graffitis —dice mordaz y cerrando sus cuadernos rápido para que el de ojos verdes no vea nada de lo que está dibujado allí.  
Derek cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez para poder calmarse y así intentar conversar de manera civilizada con Stiles. Después de días pensándolo y recibiendo gritos por parte de Cora comprendió que había actuado mal y que, aunque no fuera a realizar el trabajo, lo mejor era disculparse con Stiles. Aunque claro no pensó que el castaño seguiría sentido y dolido por sus dichos.  
—No, no vine a eso —comienza diciendo Derek—, solo quería disculparme. Decirte que no actúe bien, tú no tenías la culpa de que el profesor nos diera esta investigación y que nunca quise menosprecia lo que haces.  
Stiles lo mira con recelo, pensando si debe o no creerle. Pero también piensa que duda que Derek sea capaz de recorrer gran parte de la ciudad para pedir disculpas y que no sea sincero con eso.  
—Está bien... disculpas aceptadas, después de todo yo no tuve que haber sobre reaccionado. Aunque no me arrepiento de lo que te dije y si tienes pensado que te vuelva ayudar con el trabajo no lo pienses. Porque no lo haré.  
—No te preocupes lo entendí. —dice y así consigue que Stiles deje de hablar—. Solo quería preguntarte si este viernes puedo ir con ustedes, al menos para conocer más a fondo los graffitis.  
Stiles se sorprende de que el de ojos verdes se interese en conocer más sobre su arte, y siente una calidez en su pecho que lo hace asentir y sonreír.  
—Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero esta vez no traigas a Cora... últimamente la he visto más y para algunas cosas es demasiado ruda.  
Derek asiente, sin refutar nada después de todo él convive todos los días con su hermana y sabe como es.

* * *

—¿Hoy por fin tendrás tu cita anhelada con Stiles? —le pregunta Lydia cuando lo ve salir de su habitación. La pelirroja lo mira con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hace querer pegarle.  
—No es una cita.  
Lydia mira a Cora que está con ella, y las dos se ríen.  
—Claro hermano, harán lo de siempre, pero esta vez solos ¿no? Eso de ningún modo es una cita...  
Derek siente ganas de matar a su hermana, pero no lo hará. Sabe que no vale ir a la cárcel por ella, así que en vez empezar a discutir con dos chicas desesperadas por tener algo que comentar decide ir donde Stiles, después de todo habían quedado de juntarse allí como siempre.  
Tiene que aceptar que en estos dos meses que han pasado desde que se pidieron disculpas las cosas han mejorado notablemente. No puede decir que son los mejores amigos, pero al menos ahora ya no se tratan mal ni buscan humillarse. En estos meses han podido conocerse mejor y Derek ha conocido a todos los amigos de Stiles y no puede evitar pensar en lo injusta que ha sido la vida con ellos.  
A pesar de que con los que más habla es con Boyd e Isaac, con ellos ha creado un vínculo y sí son amigos. Muchas veces se han juntado en otros lugares, que no sean la tienda de tatuajes como la casa de Stiles, sino que los tres han ido a donde viven, o al menos donde vive Boyd y Derek. Por esta razón se ha enterado de la vida de ellos. Como por ejemplo ahora sabe que Isaac está viviendo con Scott porque sus padres lo echaron de la casa cuando descubrieron que tenía una relación con el moreno y desde entonces los dos viven juntos y que quiere ser cantante y siempre va a cualquier lugar con su guitarra (regalo de aniversario que Scott le dio). Como también que la madre de Scott lo crió prácticamente sola, porque su padre los abandonó cuando él era un niño y sueño con convertirse en un fotógrafo reconocido e importante, pero el dinero no es algo que lo acompaña.  
Boyd vive con su hermana menor y su abuela, porque sus padres murieron en un accidentes de auto y desde entonces se ha dedicado a mantener a su familia e intenta pagarse (con el dinero que le sobra) unas clases de hip hop en una academia de no mucho prestigio. Por las conversaciones que de vez en cuando tiene con Cora se ha enterado que Erica tiene epilepsia y que por esto sus padres no ven que sea necesario e importante que ella vaya a la universidad, truncando los sueños que tiene la rubia, que es poder realizar cortometrajes que en un momento se harán famosos.  
Del único que no sabe mucho y por esta razón aceptó juntarse con él hoy es Stiles. Sabe poco o nada del castaño, de lo que es consciente es que tiene hiperactividad, vive con Parrish, que es como un hermano para él. Derek lo comprobó cuando se le acercó para encararlo sobre como había tratado a Stiles la noche que se reunieron. Pero más allá de eso no sabe nada. Así que cuando el de ojos café claro lo invitó a su casa un día sábado no dudó en aceptar, ya que así tendría la posibilidad de poder conocerlo más.

* * *

Stiles estaba nervioso. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le interesara tanto como lo hacía Derek. Desde que se disculparon su relación mejoró bastante y eso provocó que el castaño conociera mucho mejor a Derek y con ello empezó a desarrollar sentimientos que no sabía explicar. Porque él a simple vista podía aceptar que el moreno era guapo, o mejor dicho que está como un tren, pero más allá de eso no se había permitido sentir. Esto porque aceptar tener sentimientos por Derek Hale sería sufrir de manera inevitable, ya que nunca le correspondería y también porque aquello significaría tener que hablar de su pasado y eso no era algo que le gustara.  
El sonido de su celular lo saca de sus pensamientos lo contesta sin ver quién es.  
 _—¡Hola!_  
—Scotty, ¿cómo estás? —le contesta cuando se da cuenta que es Scott.  
 _—Bien gracias y ¿tú, muy nervioso? —_ le pregunta Scott y Stiles cierra los ojos maldiciendo que su amigo lo conozca tanto.  
—La verdad es que sí, o sea, no sé qué esperar. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con él, porque bueno tú sabes. Pero no sé qué haré si me pregunta sobre mi familia, sé que Derek ha estado intentado averiguar y me da pánico pensar su reacción cuando sepa todo lo que pasó...  
 _—Oye amigo cálmate quieres... no tienes de qué preocuparte. —_ le dice su amigo calmándolo _—Sí, probablemente quiera saber de tu familia, pero ya lo conoces y dudo mucho que sea capaz de dejarte solo por algo que no es tu culpa..._  
—Sí... eso espero la verdad.  
 _—No te preocupes por eso, solo disfruta de esta cita con la persona que te gusta —_ le dice Scott dándole animo y Stiles piensa que en definitiva nunca tuvo que haberle hablado a su amigo sobre esta junta con tanta emoción.  
—Scott gracias, pero sigo diciéndolo. Esto no es una cita...

* * *

Cuando Derek llega a su casa Stiles está más que nervioso. Siente como su corazón le late demasiado rápido y tiene un pánico horrible que no lo deja hablar ni pensar con claridad. Piensa que en cualquier momento se desmayará y hará un ridículo horrible delante del de ojos verdes.  
—¡Derek! Llegaste, ven pasa, pasa —le dice y lo toma del brazo entrándolo y provocando que Derek se de cuenta que le pasa algo.  
—¿Estás bien? Te noto extraño.  
—Oh no, no te preocupes no es nada. ¿Quieres algo para beber o si quieres podemos irnos de inmediato?  
Derek lo queda mirando fijamente, porque a pesar de los intentos por Stiles de aparentar normalidad no le está dando resultados. Por un momento el moreno siente una calidez al pensar que el castaño está nervioso por juntarse con él a solas.  
—Si quieres nos podemos quedar un tiempo aquí hasta que te sientas mejor...  
—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Vayámonos, cuando se trata de pintar no se puede perder el tiempo.

* * *

Era de noche y estaba muy oscuro. Derek nunca había entendido por qué a Stiles le gustaba hacer graffitis de noche, en más de una ocasión se lo preguntó, pero el castaño solo respondía que era mucho mejor. Que le gustaba ver las reacciones de las personas, lo que mostraba sus rostros al ver un dibujo que el día anterior no estaba ahí. Como es que en un primer momento lo rechazaban y después se acostumbraban al verlo todos los días.  
—¿Por qué quisiste venir hoy día y no ayer? —le pregunta Derek, desde que lo invitó había tenido ganas de cuestionarle el cambio de día, pero no se habían visto y sus conversaciones por internet suelen ser eternos monólogos de Stiles y monosílabos por parte de Derek. Así que no era una opción preguntar por ese medio.  
—Quería hablar contigo... —parte diciendo Stiles, pero la verdad es que no sabe como seguir—, o sea, lo que quiero decir es que bueno... nunca te pregunté si seguirías con tu investigación de los graffitis y como ahora estamos en muchos mejores términos, quería que supieras que yo no tengo problema en ayudarte a bueno lo que sea. Aunque pienso que no lo necesitas, del poco tiempo que estás ayudándome has aprendido mucho más de lo que Isaac... bueno eso también puede ser porque él está más pendiente de Scott que de pintar.  
—Stiles. Entiendo la idea.  
El castaño guarda silencio y agacha la mirada mientras sigue pintando. Se siente avergonzado, a pesar de que el hablar sin parar es algo propio de él y que cada persona que lo conoce es consciente de aquello y en muchas ocasiones le piden que se calle, no está cómodo cuando ve como Derek lo corta. Es algo tonto, pero cuando está con él intenta no hablar tanto, porque no quiere darle una mala impresión.  
—Oh... está bien. Bueno eso. ¿Sigues con la investigación?  
Derek vuelve a sentir esa calidez, y al igual que en la casa del Stilinski trata de ignorarla. Ahora que piensa que todavía no sabe qué hará con la investigación, si bien es cierto que no entregar el trabajo no le afectará tanto, porque sus notas son suficientes para aprobar el ramo. También es cierto que no quisiera bajar su promedio, y sin quererlo había comenzado a saber más de los graffitis y del arte callejero en general y no lo encontraba tan malo.  
—Si te sientes bien con eso, y no tienes problemas con la idea de ayudarme, entonces la seguiré.  
Stiles asiente y sonríe, porque Derek no tenía pensado seguirla, pero gracias a él lo hará. Su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.  
—Oh... hoy Parrish me dijo que no estaría patrullando esta zona así que si viene un auto de policía tendremos fingir que estamos haciendo otra cosa, para no levantar sospechas.  
—Está bien.  
Derek no sabe a qué otra cosa se refiere Stiles, pero le da igual. Sigue pintando el relleno, porque en estos dos meses ha descubierto lo mucho que lo relaja y le divierte. Aunque hoy el ambiente está mucho más silencioso (hacen falta los demás amigos de Stiles), lo prefiere así. Estar los dos solos y compartiendo lo único que tienen en común y que ambos adoran: el arte.

* * *

Todos están preocupados. Stiles y Derek no se hablan, y hacen todo lo posible para saber qué les pasó. Según lo que habían sabido es que ellos dos iban a pintar una noche, solos y cuando Scott al otro día fue a preguntarle a Stiles como le había ido en su no cita con Derek, el castaño se dedicó a contestar con evasivas para terminar gritándole a su amigo que dejara de ser un entrometido y que se fuera. Esto provocó, obviamente, una pelea con Isaac.  
Por parte de Derek la situación no cambia demasiado. Lydia y Erica le han intentado preguntar qué pasó esa noche, pero él se niega hablarles y les dice que se metan en sus asuntos. Las cosas con Cora son mucho peor, porque ella le grita y dice que ya es hora que deje de ser un cobarde y que acepte de una vez lo que le pasa con Stiles, él le solo le responde que cambie su actitud y que hable con él cuando ella y Jackson vuelvan a estar juntos.  
Por lo tanto todos están preocupados por ellos y en esta ocasión ninguno sabe qué hacer para que recapaciten, se junten y hablen, porque no saben cuál es la verdadera razón de este distanciamiento. Al menos la vez anterior tenían a un culpable y podían recriminar a Derek, pero en esta ocasión.  
Solo les quedaba esperar que alguno de ellos dos decidiera romper el hielo.

* * *

 _—Stiles... —lo llama y toca su hombro, ya que está concentrado rellenando las últimas partes del graffiti—, creo que ahí viene un auto de patrulla.  
El castaño deja todo lo que está haciendo y se dedica a guardar todas las pinturas que tiene. Derek lo imita, después de todo Stiles le había comentado que ya tenía un plan por si llegaba la policía.  
—D-Derek... no es que yo quiera hacer esto, pero es necesario —el moreno lo mira interrogante y preocupado de que el coche llegue y los pille—. Esto yo lo leí y pienso que podría funcionar.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes, sigue tu plan.  
Stiles toma la cara de de Derek y cierra los ojos, y lo único que pide es que el moreno no le pegue o grite por lo que va hacer. Acerca sus rostros y hasta que sienten sus respiración. Derek frunce el ceño al ver lo que Stiles pretende y no sabe cómo reaccionar, por un lado quiere alejarse, porque siente que no quiere que el primer beso que se den sea así improvisado y como un medio para que no lo tomen los policías, pero por otro quiere besar esos labios, quiere sentir el cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo y ver como es que se va deshaciendo por el beso.  
Cuando sus labios se rozan Derek toma a Stiles de la cintura para poder acercarlo más, y lo lleva a la pared sin importarle si se ensucian con la pintura que todavía no se seca, mientras que el castaño envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del moreno. Derek le muerde el labio inferior a Stiles y éste suelta un gemido y abre la su boca para que sus lenguas se encuentre. El de lunares se siente en el cielo al ver como el de ojos verdes le corresponde el beso y no es cualquier beso, sino uno espectacular y que superaba cualquier expectativa que tenía._

* * *

Stiles está asustado, después de que se besaron la situación se volvió tensa e incomoda. Lograron librar a la policía, terminaron de rellenar las partes que faltaban del graffiti y se fueron. Ninguno dijo algo y cuando sus caminos se separaban Derek susurró un quedo "adiós" que Stiles no fue capaz de responder. Después de eso Derek lo llamó varias veces, pero el castaño nunca le contestó, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, hasta que llegó un día en que el de ojos verdes dejó de llamar y Stiles se sintió peor.  
A parte del problema con Derek también peleó con todos sus amigos porque son unos entrometidos. El único que sigue con él es Parrish, pero es porque vive en el departamento, o sino también se hubiese ido.  
—Stiles... ¿qué sucedió esta vez? —pregunta Parrish sentándose al frente. Stiles lo mira sin saber qué responder, le da tanta vergüenza admitir en voz alta que besó a Derek y que después salió corriendo.  
—Es complicado, pero quiero que sepas que Derek no tuvo la culpa de nada...  
—Está bien, pero ¿qué pasó? Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
—Lo sé, es que no sé como decirlo, porque es complicado y cada vez que lo pienso y pienso en las consecuencias que tuvo hace que me sienta peor y me de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta, porque no sé cómo pensé que hacer _eso_ no iba traer consecuencias.  
Parrish lo mira con comprensión y le toma el brazo en forma de apoyo y eso es todo lo que necesita Stiles para decirle lo que pasó.  
—El sábado pasado cuando fuimos a hacer el graffiti vino un coche de policía y yo para evitar que nos descubrieran decidí hacer lo que hacían esos muralistas que vimos en ese documental hace un mes. —Parrish abre los ojos sorprendido, porque jamás pensó que ese documental motivaría a Stiles a dar ese paso con Derek.  
—¿Él te rechazó? —pregunta Parrish, porque puede ser una opción valida tomando en cuenta que la actitud que está tomando Stiles y lo complicado que ha estado Derek según le ha comentado Lydia.  
—No... de hecho el me correspondió el beso y yo me sentí tan feliz, porque la verdad es que pensé que me rechazaría y me mandaría al diablo, pero pasó todo lo contrarió y yo me asusté porque eso significaba que tendríamos que hablarlo y si él llegaba a sentir lo mismo que yo, le tendría que hablar de mi familia, de mi padre, de mi madre y yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No me siento capaz.  
—Stiles, lo que te diré ya te lo han dicho varias personas, pero es necesario que lo creas. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, tú no hiciste nada, y sabes que tu padre tampoco. El problema es de la justicia entiende.  
El castaño no dice nada e intenta no llorar, porque a pesar de haber pasado muchos años le sigue doliendo todavía, más el hecho es que desde que su familia se desintegró no ha podido ver a su padre, porque él mismo lo decidió.  
—¿Por qué mi padre no quiere que lo vaya a ver?  
—Porque no quiere que vayas a ese lugar. El otro día lo fui a ver y te mandó saludos, le conté lo que sucedió y te dice que debes dejar de tener miedo y pensar en lo mejor para ti, o lo que te hace feliz.

* * *

—Stiles... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —es lo que dice Cora de forma violenta cuando lo ve entrar. No está muy contenta con la presencia de ese chico, Derek después de batallas campales le contó lo que pasó y Stiles se convirtió en una de sus personas menos favoritas.  
—Yo... quería hablar con Derek, ¿está aquí?  
—Sí, pero dudo que quiera hablar contigo.  
Stiles se siente mal y se pregunta por qué decidió visitar a Derek en su casa, sabiendo que allí estaría Cora a la cual le sigue teniendo miedo y sobre todo respeto, porque por lo vista sabe lo que pasó.  
—Cora querida, quién es tu amigo ¿por qué no lo dejas pasar? —le pregunta una señora que Stiles asume es la madre de Cora.  
—Él no es mi amigo —deja en claro la castaña mirándolo con rencor—, es conocido de Derek, el que lo ayudará con su proyecto.  
—¡Oh! Entonces no lo dejes allí, pasa ¿cómo te llamas?  
—Stiles.  
—Un gusto Stiles, yo soy Talia, la madre de Cora y Derek, en un minuto subo y le digo a mi hijo que estás aquí. —le dice Talia con una sonrisa y se va.

* * *

Derek no está con depresión y tampoco está viviendo el proceso que se llama sanar un corazón roto. Porque para eso tendría que haber tenido una relación con Stiles y eso nunca ocurrió, simplemente compartieron un beso y después no se vieron más. Que el castaño no le respondiera las llamadas y nunca más se vieran no significa que Stiles lo haya rechazado o que no estuviera interesado.  
—Derek. —Su madre dice su nombre cuando entra a su habitación, quiere decirle que se vaya, pero sabe que no resultará.  
—Un niño lleno de tatuajes y piercing, que tiene una mala apariencia, pero que se ve que es bueno, vino a verte —Derek se sorprende al escuchar la descripción que su madre da de Stiles, porque efectivamente es así—. Su nombre es Stiles. ¿Es el mismo con el que te has estado viendo?  
—Sí madre, ¿está con Cora?  
—Sí, así que creo que lo mejor es que vayas rápido, porque ella no se veía muy contenta con su presencia.  
Derek se para y pone sus zapatillas para poder ir a verlo.  
—Derek —lo detiene la voz de su madre—. Escúchale, dudo que haya venido solo porque sí.  
—Está bien.

* * *

Cuando Stiles vio bajar a Derek siente como su corazón se acelera. A pesar de que han pasado dos semanas sin verse tiene la sensación de que han pasado años y está feliz de poder verlo. Por varios días (en los que su única compañía fueron los porros que se fumó para escapar de la soledad) pensó que no lo volvería ver y darse cuenta que no es así lo alegra.  
—Stiles.  
Al escuchar la voz de Derek, al castaño le tiemblan las rodillas y no sabe si será capaz de levantarse sin caerse vergonzosamente delante del moreno y su hermana.  
—H-Hola... —susurra despacio, y teniendo la sensación de que nadie lo escuchó.  
Cora rueda los ojos y los mira casi con asco. La verdad es que piensa que si debe estar en esa habitación un minuto vomitará por lo cursis que son ellos.  
—Dios. Mejor me voy. —les dice y como esperaba no recibe ninguna respuesta.  
Derek y Stiles se quedan solos en el living de la casa del primero. Stiles sigue estando nervioso, porque no sabe qué esperar de Derek. No sabe si le dejará explicarse o lo mandará directo a su casa.  
—Derek... yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó la otra vez, la verdad es que yo no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te, bueno cuando pasó y estoy muy arrepentido por no contestar las llamadas —parte diciendo Stiles poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Derek —, sé que nada de lo que te diga podrá justificar lo mal que actué, pero tenía miedo.  
Derek lo escucha atentamente y lo único que se pregunta es por qué Stiles tendría tanto miedo. Él nunca haría o diría algo para asustar o atormentar al castaño.  
—Stiles... ¿a qué tienes miedos? Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quieres.  
—Lo sé, es solo que no sé cómo decirte esto. —Comienza diciendo Stiles y por un momento se queda sorprendido porque le dirá lo que pasó unos años atrás—. Sé que has querido averiguar sobre mi pasado, mi familia y también por qué vivo con Parrish y no con mis padres, pero esto es complicado y cuando te besé pensé que nuestra relación podría cambiar y eso significaría tener que contarte esto y tengo miedo de tu reacción.  
—Stiles detente. —Le dice tomándolo de los brazos y evitando que siga hablando—. Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que me aleje.  
Derek no sabe como está siendo tan expresivo con Stiles, pero verlo así tan desesperado porque su pasado lo aleje hace que quiera decirle todo lo que siente y prometerle que nada malo pasará y que siempre estará para él.  
—Mi padre está en la cárcel —parte diciendo y el nudo en la garganta que siempre se le forma cuando habla de su padre aparece.  
—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Derek abrazando a Stiles y sosteniéndolo.  
—Él con mi madre estaban en casa, yo no estaba porque me había quedado a dormir a la casa de Scott, y entraron a robar y en el forcejeo los ladrones asesinaron a mi madre y pusieron las pruebas necesarias para que mi padre fuera el que la mató, y lo tomaron preso. —Se apoya en el hombro de Derek y toma aire para seguir hablando—, lo condenaron a veinte años y él decidió que yo nunca lo fuera ver. Desde entonces Parrish se está haciendo cargo de mi.  
Derek no sabe si sentir pena por lo que le pasó a Stiles o enfado, porque él haya pensado que se enojaría o le daría vergüenza estar con el castaño.  
—Tú pensabas que si me decías esto yo me enojaría y no hablaría más contigo.  
Stiles se sonroja ahora que escucha a Derek decirlo. Porque pensándolo bien suena bastante tonto, sobre todo porque ahora que se lo dijo el de ojos verdes éste no lo ha mirado con asco.  
—Bueno... fue una de las razones por las cuales no me dejaron entrar a una academia de arte. No querían que los estudiantes se mezclaran con el hijo de un asesino.  
—Lo comprendo y como yo estudio arte.  
—Ehh sí, pero antes de que digas algo o me muevas tus cejas sé que me equivoqué y también quería decirte que tu me gustas, mucho y que no me arrepiento del beso, porque a pesar de no haber sido la forma ideal fue el mejor y... eso.  
Derek alza las cejas sorprendido al darse cuenta que Stiles no le iba a dar las charlas largas a las que estaba acostumbrado.  
—No te preocupes, por si no te diste cuenta ese día yo siento lo mismo por ti. —le dice dándole un beso suave en la boca.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que están juntos y todo ha ido de maravilla. A pesar de que suelen tener discusiones, principalmente por la incapacidad de Stiles por quedarse callado, siempre terminan estando juntos. A parte han logrado cosas que han hecho que su relación se afiance mucho más. Gracias a esta relación y los esfuerzos de Derek al hablar con un tío suyo que es abogado y lograron reabrir el caso de su padre, todavía no se sabe si lograrán sacarlo o disminuirán la condena, pero que el de ojos verdes haya intentado hacer aquello por él lo amó.  
También Derek convenció a Stiles para que postulara a la universidad en la que él estaba. Éste después de muchas discusiones y conversaciones con Parrish, Scott y su padre (porque ahora puede ir a verlo) decidió hacerlo y en unas semanas entrará.  
A pesar de que su comienzo no fue del todo bien y que en el camino tuvieron bastantes problemas han sabido mantenerse juntos y eso era lo más importante.  
Fin.


End file.
